creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Mother's Dream Meadow
Today my parents got in an argument, and hit me over the head with a bottle, and quite a bit of blood came out. I had to wrap my own head in bandages, which is a bit hard for a 7 year old with such clumsy hands. I sat in my room after that, and even now, I could still hear them yelling and arguing downstairs. They didn't even feel bad about it! That made me sad... I cried into my pillow for a while, before I fell asleep. ---- I found myself having a dream, a very nice dream in fact. It felt warm, and fluffy somehow. I was standing in a big, grassy meadow. The grass was long, as it went up to my waist, and it tickled my hands. The plains seemed to go on for miles, but there was a big ring of trees around the field. There were also some flowers here and there, so that was nice. "Honey, look at Mother," came a gentle sounding voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a nice looking lady. Actually, she was really, really pretty. She had velvety chocolate brown hair that went down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her eyes were that of deep, yet warm pools of amber honey. Her skin was a soft and peachy tone. Her form, mostly her arms, weren't very bulit up, but they weren't sickly thin either. They just looked welcoming. She wore a short sleeved, pure white dress that went down to her mid-thigh, and she wore black loafers with knee high white sockets. "Who...Who are you?" I asked her, but she smiled. Her smile looked carefree, and forgiving. "Silly, my name is Mother. I know how bad you've been feeling, so I've come to make you feel better," she said in her almost angel-like voice. What I did next was completely out of my mind or emotion's control. I came at her in a rush, and I embraced her legs in a tight hug. I cried my eyes out, sobbing about my mom and dad. She didn't say anything, she just petted my hair and hummed a song that sounded like Mockingbird or something of the sort. She swayed, making the both of us rock back and forth. Slowly, she pulled away, and pulled something out of seemingly nowhere. It was a crown made out of flowers, and she placed it on my head. She smiled as she held me once again,"Don't worry Nancy, Mother will always be here for you," she said, before I fell into a pit of darkness. ---- I awoke, feeling completely and utterly refreshed. I sat up, but something fell off of my head and landed in my lap. I looked down to see the flower crown from my dream. How was that possible? But I didn't think anything of it, as I felt warm and fuzzy inside. Suddenly, I heard my mother, my real mother, call me from downstairs. I lazily walked downstairs, and I was greeted by the smell of macaroni. My mom and dad sat at the dining table, and my mom looked at me,"Sit down and eat your slop, brat." she said sharply, and I felt tears rise in my eyes. I sat down and quickly wolfed down the half-cooked meal, before dad stood up and flipped the table over, and stormed up to his room room. Mom followed after him, and I was left alone there to sob and choke on my own tears. I hardly knew Mother, but I liked her a lot better than my real mommy and daddy. I ran back up to my room and cried into my pillow once more, but not having a dream this time. ---- The next day, when I came home, daddy had this under-dressed lady sitting on his lap, and mommy started screaming at him. I hurried upstairs and locked my door behind me, and I got out some coloring stuff. As I was drawing, I thought I felt a warm feeling on my head, so I turned around to see Mother standing there with a smile in her face. I stood up, but when I did, I nearly crumbled under my own weight because of the bruise that formed yesterday when daddy punched me when I had gotten home. She made me lie on my bed, and she placed her hand over the area of where the wound was, and a soft glowing light came from her hand. It was a ticklish feeling, but it was nice. Soon, the feeling of pain in my stomach faded into nothing, and Mother smiled at me. Suddenly, a harsh knocking came from my door, and Mother's eye turned from the yummy pools of honey to sharp, cold collections of a dreamy grey tone. The areas around her eyes became darker, and she stood up and glared at the door. "Nancy, open the god damn door right now!!" came the yelling of Mom. I suddenly heard the sound of my mom's body being flung away from my room door, and being tossed down the stairs. Mother just smiled at me and disappeared. Later that day, I fell asleep again, and I had another dream. It was in the same place as last time, but this time, the clouds were darker, and Mother was arguing with a tall grayish figure. He looked really scary, and looking at him was giving me a headache. Mother suddenly turned towards me, and glared at the weird form before walking owards me. She laid her hand on my dirty blonde hair, and she gazed into my emerald eyes. "Nancy, I'm going to take care of everything. Your mom and dad won't be able to bug you anymore," she said, before continuing her glaring at the dark figure. She stood to her full height, and suddenly, the clouds turned much darker. Her eyes returned to the dark and cold onyx ones, and her body seemed to get thinner and turned to a dark grey color. Her nails grew about an inch or two, and the same process happened with her legs. She seemed taller, and colder, and mean. I whimpered and shrunk away, before I felt myself waking up. ---- I awoke with a jolt to the sound of screaming. I rushed up and unlocked my door and ran out. The screaming had come from my parents room, so I hurried to see what was causing it. I saw my dad lying on the ground, some of his guts lying if the floor next to him, and he was lying in a pool of his own blood. My mom was cowering in the corner, and Mother was standing in front of her in her dark and demonic form. Her hand dove through my mom's chest, and jerked out her still beating heart. She crushed the organ in her hand with a crazed, demonic, pleased sigh. She then turned to me, a wild look in her eyes. Her skin started to fade to its usual shade of peach, and I could see her facial expression soften. She put her hand over my eyes, "Close your eyes now Nancy, when you wake up, you will be in a better place," she said in a soft voice, before everything went black. Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Beings